


Holiday Fluff

by Mswriter07



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Fluff, Holidays, Innuendo, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:53:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21953236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mswriter07/pseuds/Mswriter07
Summary: Mark has an epiphany and Dustin has to return his many copies of Mark's spare key.
Relationships: Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg
Kudos: 16





	Holiday Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy. Happy Holidays.

A week before Christmas Mark had Chris on speakerphone while he was at work. “Chris Christmas is coming up.”

“Yes. I’m going to be in Chicago with my boyfriend and his family.”

“I know that. Wardo’s out of town the whole week on business. What am I going to do?”

“Didn’t you guys spend Hanukah with your family? What are you doing wanting to celebrate Christmas?”

“You’re celebrating Christmas,” Mark said.

“My boyfriend’s also not Jewish. His family celebrates Christmas.” Chris explained.

“I want to do something special and Christmas most of the employees are out to visit their own families.”

“What do you want to do on Christmas and you still haven’t told me where Eduardo went for his business trip?”

“He went to London to take care of some of his international contracts.”

“And what do you want to do?” Chris asked again.

“I want to propose to him.”

“Why didn’t you do it over Hanukah?”

“I didn’t want to do it in front of my parents and sisters. We can visit again after.”

Chris smiled and said, “You’re a sap, Mark. Go to London. Find him. And then propose so you two can be sappy syrup together.”

“I booked the ticket while we were talking.”

“Then get off the phone with me and go do a Love Actually move. Have him meet you at the airport and propose there. You guys spend enough time in them.”

“It won’t be that sappy. I’ll call you when we get back.”

“Have fun. Talk to you later.”

“Later.” Mark hung up his phone and shoved his computer and a stack of files he had on his desk into his backpack and left his office.

His assistant Margie, looked up and asked, “Where are you going in such a rush?”

“Clear my schedule till January. I have plans. I’ll email you later with specifics.”

“Okay. Merry Christmas and happy new year.”

“You too.” And Mark was on the elevator a moment later. 

Dustin came out of his office and looked over at Margie and asked, “Why did Mark just fly out of here?”

Margie shrugged and said, “He just told me to clear his schedule until after the new year and that he’d email specifics later.”

“But it’s only the 20th and he’s going to take the rest of this month off. Is he having a breakdown?”

“I don’t know. We’ll know when he comes back.”

“Oo-kay. Thanks, Margie.”

Twenty hours later, Mark landed at Heathrow in London and he got a cab to Eduardo’s hotel that he was staying at and he sent Eduardo a text asking what his room number was. Eduardo gave it to him and said he’d call the front desk and have them give Mark a key. Mark thanked him and went up to the front desk just as the clerk hung up the phone.

The clerk looked up at Mark and asked, “Checking in?”

“Sort of. I’m Mark Zuckerberg and Eduardo Saverin just called you so that I can get a key to his suite.”

“Ah. ID please Mr. Zuckerberg.”

Mark pulled out his passport and the clerk added his information to Eduardo’s suite and set a key card for him. Mark went up to the suite and when he entered he saw a living room, kitchen area, and two extra doors. He opened the first and found it was a coat closet then he opened the second and saw it was the bedroom with a set of french doors to the left of the bed and another door on the opposite wall. He opened the single door and found a large bathroom but it was tasteful and not gaudy. Mark set his suitcase and backpack on the settee and decided he’d change clothes from his flight and take a quick shower before he left to find a jewelry store in the area. 

After Mark cleaned up and dressed, he ordered room service for a quick bite to eat. Then he grabbed his wallet and key card before he left the hotel to keep with his mission. He found three jewelry stores next to each other and he went into the first and started looking at wedding band sets. A sales clerk came up to Mark and asked, “May I help you?”

“Just looking at rings for the moment.”

“Do you have a price range in mind?”

“Not yet. I’m looking and if I find something I like I’ll let you know.”

“Okay, sir.”

Mark repeated this process in the other two jewelry stores as well until he found a set of rings that were made of dinosaur bone and titanium. They were fancy without being gaudy and he bought two rings in his and Eduardo’s sizes. If they wanted them engraved, Mark knew they could do that in the States when they got back. After he bought the pair he went back to the hotel and waited on Eduardo to get done with his afternoon meetings. 

A few hours later Eduardo came into the hotel suite and saw Mark sprawled on the bed asleep. Eduardo let a smile slip as he watched his boyfriend sleep. He went over to the edge of the bed and shook Mark’s shoulder. Mark roused and rolled over onto his back and rubbed his face. When he saw Eduardo he smiled and said, “I missed you.”

“Missed you too. I thought you had a lot of work to do this week.”

“I cleared my schedule until after the holidays. I wanted to spend time with you.”

Eduardo pressed his palm against Mark’s forehead and said, “You’re not running a fever. Are you feeling okay?” 

Mark sat up and said, “I’m feeling great actually but I am hungry. Know any good places?”

“I do. Did you bring a button-down shirt at least?”

“I brought three as well as ties for you to pick from.”

“You freely brought dress shirts and ties. What else do you have planned?”

“You’ll just have to see Wardo,” Mark said.

“You’re something, Mark,” Eduardo grinned.

“I gotta keep a few surprises going.” Mark laughed.

“Like you taking an impromptu flight to London because you say you miss me.”

“Among other things,” Mark said as he pulled Eduardo into a quick kiss.

“Let’s get changed for dinner.” 

At the restaurant, the hostess led them to a table towards the front of the dining space and gave them two menus. Eduardo ordered a bottle of red wine as Mark looked over his menu. Once the wine was poured and the sommelier left the table after Eduardo asked him to leave the bottle, Eduardo turned towards Mark and asked, “Find anything good on the menu?” He sipped his wine.

“I’m finding a lot of things that are good on the menu.”

“What would you like to eat?”

Mark took an experimental sip of the wine and said, “Spaghetti and meatballs looked the best.”

“Spaghetti, huh? I’m thinking veal.”

“I’m not stopping you.”

Eduardo grinned and said, “Should I get the spaghetti too?”

Mark took a gulp of his wine and said, “If you want to.”

Eduardo could see Mark flushing a bit in the dim lighting and he said, “I’ll get that as well.” Eduardo figured that Mark was trying to be romantic so he would let him have his flirty, coy moments and would play along as Mark would show his hand at some point during this dinner. The waiter came to their table and the two ordered two plates of spaghetti and meatballs and Eduardo added another bottle of wine to the bill. The waiter nodded and Eduardo refilled their glasses.

Mark took a couple of drinks from his refilled glass and said, “We could’ve ordered these from room service.”

“We could have but you wanted to go to dinner.” 

“I did.” Mark bit his lip trying to hold his own smile in but Eduardo arched his eyebrow and Mark let a laugh escape and show his dimples.

They finally made it to dessert and finally, Eduardo rested his hand over Mark’s and asked, “Why are you so nervous? I know you’re here for another reason even if you tell me that you miss me. You’ve cleared your schedule till after new year’s.”

Mark moved his hand from under Eduardo’s and he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the ring box. “I had an epiphany and flew here because this is where you are. I can do my job as long as I have my computer and a phone.” Mark pushed the box against Eduardo’s hand and asked, “Aren’t you going to open it up?”

Eduardo’s mouth quirked up and he said, “You’re the asker so as the asked my hands are tied.”

Mark bit his lip and ran his fingertips over the felt before he took the box more sure in his hands and opened the box. “Will you marry me?”

Eduardo looked at the ring then looked up at Mark’s face and saw Mark chewing on his lip. “Yes, I’ll marry you.”

Mark let out a puff of air and smiled. He pulled the ring out and asked, “Would you like to get married here in London?”

“So just us and a judge?”

“Yeah. We can call and see what we need to procure for the license and then find a judge to marry us.”

“We can do that. I have a client here that can help with this.”

Eduardo looked at his ring and said, “What was your inspiration for the rings?”

“I went to the jewelry stores near the hotel when I landed and looked at all of their stock and these were what clicked. Do you not like it?” Mark sunk down in his chair.

“I love it. I like how you went with different. We’re different.”

“We are.” Mark straightened up in his chair.

“Mark let’s go back to the hotel. We need to properly celebrate.”

“That sounds great.”

“I’ll call my client and hopefully, we can get into the courthouse Monday morning.” 

“Let’s pay the bill and go. We can have champagne sent up to the room.”

\---------

A week later, they were back at their house in Palo Alto, when their front door slammed open and they heard Dustin, “Wardo! Mark!”

Eduardo collapsed onto Mark’s back. “Jesus, fuck.” 

“We need to change the locks.” Mark groaned.

“Yes, we do.” 

“Let’s go shove him out of the house and put a moratorium on his usage of the key. We need to get back to what we were doing.”

“I was doing most of the work this time.”

“Come on, you love it when the synapses can only say ‘yes, harder, faster, so good’.”

“Bastard.” Eduardo laughed as he kissed Mark’s shoulder. He rolled out of bed and grabbed their robes. 

They trekked down the stairs and went into the kitchen. Dustin shut the fridge and said, “You two do exist. When are you coming back to work?”

Mark glared at Dustin and held his hand out. “The key, now.”

Dustin looked at Eduardo and seen the frown on his face. “You know when we’re coming back to work. Now take that can of pop with you and give Mark the key. We don’t walk into your house to interrupt on any given day although I’m sure Mark has a plan if necessary. That could be soon so I’d be on my best behavior if I were you.”

Dustin dropped his head and worked the key off of his keyring. “By the time we come back to work after the new year, I want the other however many copies you made on my desk,” Mark said.

“So no small get together for New Year’s Eve?” Dustin asked quietly.

When the key was placed in Mark’s palm he said, “I’ll think about it. I’ll text you and let you know beforehand.”

“Okay. I’m sorry for barging in. You guys have just been super quiet for the last couple of weeks so I decided to check on you since you’re back in town.”

Mark decided to let Dustin off a little when he took Eduardo’s left hand in his left hand and said, “You see these rings. We’re currently on our honeymoon. Now you better go before my robe hits this floor because it won’t be a pretty sight for you. I’ll let you know about the get-together if you can behave and follow basic instructions.”

Dustin perked up and gave a two-finger salute and said, “Okay. I’m gone. Sorry for interrupting.”

As soon as the door shut, Mark pulled Eduardo towards the couch and pushed him into a sprawl before he untied Eduardo’s robe and straddled his lap. Eduardo pushed Mark’s robe off his shoulders and Mark let it fall to the floor. “You were pretty harsh with Dustin.”

Mark kissed Eduardo and said against his mouth, “Don’t say Dustin’s name during sex.”

Eduardo smirked and said, “But we aren’t having sex yet.”

Mark lifted his hips and eased himself down until he was resting just so on Eduardo’s thighs and he panted, “Now we’re having sex.”

Eduardo wrapped his arms around Mark’s back and let him control the pace and position. Mark didn’t disappoint as he pulled a few more orgasms from Eduardo throughout the afternoon until even his own body was telling him to eat and sleep. The two curled up on the couch with the tv on low and Eduardo whispered, “I love you. Let’s do the party and we can always sneak off.”

“We’re too soft with Dustin,” Mark grumbled.

“Dustin sees us as the parents so we have the party and we can sneak off to bed before the ball drop and ring in the new year how we want to.”

“He didn’t like our separation, did he?”

“No, but it was beneficial to what we have now so I’m going to say a learning experience for the both of us.”

“Okay. We’ll host this small party for Dustin and Chris and let them bring their boyfriend or girlfriend, date, whatever they want and we’ll see how the night goes.” 

“That’s my Mark. Always, looking out for the children.”

Mark turned his head so he could see over his shoulder and he said, “By the way, I love you too. I haven’t said it enough.”

“You say it plenty even without words.” Eduardo kissed his jaw and shoulder.

\-------

“Whoo! Mark and Wardo are having a party for the new year. Mission accomplished.” Dustin shouted at Chris over the phone when a text came through from Eduardo.

Chris rubbed his ear and sighed.

What was going to happen this year?


End file.
